You're Different
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: "You're gonna make their ears bleed with the sound of your voice, Weaslette." For as long as she could remember, Scorpius Malfoy has ridiculed her. But it's all gonna change after the dance. Several songs used. Sappy-ish. Please R&R!


**A/N: So it took me about a week to write this thing, and I realized that **_**maybe**_** I should have divided this into chapters, but oh well.**

**I really hope you all enjoy it! The idea just started with the first song that occurs in here, but I kinda ended up thinking too much, and listening to music when writing, so it ended up getting a lot longer and with a lot more songs. (Oops!)**

**I don't own:**

**Harry Potter - that's Jo's**

**Loser Like Me - property of Glee and FOX**

**What Makes You Beautiful - belongs to the beautiful boys of One Direction**

**Wanted - Hunter Hayes, you country boy you!**

**What You Mean To Me - Sterling Knight, who I could just eat right up**

**Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

**Crazier - and though I wish to be her I'm not, T. Swift**

**Dance With Me Tonight- Olly Murs**

**All About Us - He is We feat. Owl City**

**Andddd I Won't Give Up On Us - Jason Mraz**

Six and a half years. Rose Weasley has spent the last six and a half years being made fun of, tortured, and other forms of horrid things that caused one Scorpius Malfoy great amusement.

She couldn't understand for the life of her as to why he enjoyed ridiculing her so much. She had never done anything in any way to bother him. She never went out of her way to cause him problems, like he did to her. She figured Scorpius Malfoy was just one of those people who had a sadistic obsession with bothering anybody who wandered across his path.

Seeing as it was impossible for Rose to avoid him, as he was second in their year to her and therefore in all her classes, she was his favorite target for insults and cruelty.

Rose could recall all of the many horrid things he had done to her and her close friends. She had excellent memory, what with being the only daughter of Hermione Granger-turned- Weasley.

Her and her three best friends, Jenna Longbottom, Kara Thomas, and Lana Finnegan all had to put up with the crap dealt to them by Malfoy and his cronies. Unlike Rose, however, Jenna, Kara, and Lana always tried to get even, resulting in many trips to the hospital wing for them and Malfoy's friends.

"Ok, girls. As head of the planning committee for the upcoming dance, Professor Butler has asked me to find a few musical talents that would be willing to participate as entertainment for the night. Any ideas?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" Jenna groaned, rolling over onto her stomach on the floor of their dorm. "Rosie, why must you volunteer to be the head of like every planning committee that has ever existed in this school?"

"Why are you complaining?" Rose asked, baffled at her best friend's outburst.

"Because you always drag us into helping you! For once I want to go to an event and be pleasantly surprised as to what will happen instead of knowing ahead of time."

"But I thought you liked helping!"

"We do, it's just exhausting," Kara chipped in. "But let's get this over with anyway."

"I mean… You guys don't have to help me out if you really don't want to. It's just… I trust you guys the most and you always have the best opinion. I mean, if you've looked at all our past events, they've went off without a hitch _and_ everyone really enjoyed them."

"Rosie, you know we'll help you no matter what. We just need _something_ to complain about," Lana cut in. "Just ignore those two."

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed, offended.

"Kara, shush for a second. I just got an awesome idea!" Jenna said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"We should perform!" At this, the other three girls did spit takes as they had all went to take drinks of water at the same time.

"What planet are you on?" Rosie questioned, wiping off the excess water.

"No, seriously guys. Listen to me for a sec, kay?" They all nodded grudgingly. "You know how we always have our show tunes sing alongs? Well, my brother recorded us over the summer and was showing it to some of his little friends, and they talked about how good we were. So I took a look at it, and well. We're not half bad. I really think we should go for this. Especially since the rest of school just sees us as nerds and losers thanks to Malfoy and his dumb entourage," Jenna said this all very fast and with pleading in her eyes.

"Well…. I guess we could try it…" Rose put in hesitantly.

"Oooo, please, please, please? I really wanna do this," Jenna begged.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to try," Kara added.

"But what will we sing?" Lana asked.

They all sat there trying to come up with a good song. A song that would prove to everyone that they weren't what they were labeled. A song that would raise them above the status quo.

"We should write our own song," Rose finally decided.

"Agreed. We should write it with all the crap that's been thrown our way in mind, to show everyone that we won't scoop to their level. Though Malfoy is an exception," Kara said.

"Well, since that's decided, we can put up fliers for auditions and see if any teachers will be willing to be on the panel to decide," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good," the other three said.

Scorpius Malfoy had spent the last six and a half years at the most wonderful place in the world. Well, that's what he thought when he was 11. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely loves the castle and his classes and the fact that he gets to see his friends all the time, and how his parents weren't breathing down his neck all the time. Scorpius loved his parents, he could honestly say that they were the best parents in the world, though most people refused to believe it. And that's where his problems started.

At Platform 9 ¾, the day he was starting his first year at Hogwarts, as his parents said goodbye to his (with his mother crying), Draco put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now, Scorpius. I know you won't understand it, and I know it's going to be very difficult for you, but you're going to most likely going to get a lot of crap for being a Malfoy. While you should never be ashamed for being a Malfoy, kids might tell you otherwise. I know you'll hate it, and I'm very sorry that the punishment for my actions will be put on you, but I believe you can prove to people that the Malfoy name is something to be respected. You have the potential to make a name for yourself, son. I'm proud of you, ok?" and Draco Malfoy did something that would surprise anyone in the wizarding world besides his family. He hugged his only child and placed a light kiss on the top of young Scorpius's head.

His father proved to be right. A lot of kids would yell in the hallways to "watch out for the mini-Death Eater", but Scorpius kept his head up and had the support of his dorm mates that would soon become his best friends and they'd become as thick as thieves.

Since Scorpius had a lot of pent up angst built up from all the torture the older kids dealt him, he tended to take it out on people who rubbed him the wrong way when he was in one of his moods. All of his friends had experienced it at least once, but they learned pretty quickly to stay out of his path when he got like that.

There was one person who didn't know how to though. And Scorpius hated himself when he hurt her, but he never realized till after he had done it and he'd see the tears in her eyes. Rose Weasley was the purest beauty and had the kindest soul that Scorpius Malfoy had ever known.

And because of this, Scorpius could never let her in. He didn't want to make her deal with all his crap, he knew it'd be too much if she saw what other's did to him. And he knew that her family would probably hate her if she loved him back.

_Wait, love?_

No matter what Harry Potter said about having forgiven Draco Malfoy for all his past deeds, Scorpius knew that Ron Weasley still held some resentment.

"Hey, Scorpius, come look at this," Jake Nott called to his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked as he walked over to where James was standing in front of the common room notice board.

Scorpius looked to where Jake was pointing and saw a flyer that read, "For anyone interested in performing at this year's dance as a musical act, auditions will be held in the staff room on the 1st of February starting at 3 pm and follow accordingly. Please sign up outside of the staff room by 3 pm on the 28th of January. Any questions, contact Professor Butler."

"I can't believe their already getting ready for the dance now. I mean, the dance isn't even till March. It's only January 12th." Scorpius stated.

"Dude, who cares? Do you think we should go for it?" Jake asked excitedly.

"What? Are you crazy? Why do you even want to?" Scorpius shot back.

"C'mon bro! I mean, the five us always have jam sessions anyway. And I think if we practice enough, we could pull it off."

"You're being serious right now? What would we even sing?" Scorpius stood there scratching the back of his neck, a sure sign to Jake that he was about to give into the idea.

"Well, you're the best singer of us so you can pick. And man, this is a sure fire way to get even more chicks. Or in your case, a certain chick." Jake said suggestively as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Jake. I know perfectly that there is a certain blonde, blue-eyed beauty by the name of Lana Finnegan who has your eye."

Jake punched Scorpius in the arm. "Shut up! I don't want my sister to overhear and run and tell the world!"

Scorpius just stood there shaking with held back laughter.

"Well, we should go talk to the guys about this." Scorpius stated.

"Sure, sure. Let's go."

After proposing the idea to Eric Sanders, Liam Greengrass (Scorpius's cousin), and Ryan Zabini, they decided they were gonna go for it.

"Ok, well since I have to go do prefect duty anyways tonight, I'll sign us up." Scorpius told the group.

"Sounds good to us," they responded.

As Scorpius came upon the staff room to sign up the group before rounds, he saw none other than Rose Weasley signing up on that same list. He smirked and walked up behind her.

Laying one hand on the wall next to her head, Scorpius leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You're gonna make their ears bleed with the sound of your voice, Weaslette."

After shrieking in surprise, Rose whipped around, effectively smacking Scorpius in the face with her hair.

"You won't even have to open your mouth, Ferret." She snapped, twisting her mouth into a smirk. "They're gonna want to tear their eyes out at the sight out your face."

"Ouch, Weasel." Scorpius replied, overdramatically. "You got me right where it hurts," he added, placing a hand over his heart as if he had been shot in the chest. "Good thing I can hide behind your mountain of hair, right?" he retorted.

Rose just glared at him. "Piss of, albino." And she stormed away.

As Scorpius glanced at the sign-up sheet and stared. Rose had signed up twice. _What was she playing at?_

Brushing the thought aside, Scorpius quickly signed his group up. Then he glanced back at Rose's sign-up. He saw that she had signed up as a group act and then once individually.

On a whim, Scorpius decided he'd do the same, and signed himself up as an individual act as well. _Two can play at that game, Weaslette. _And then he stalked off to do his rounds.

Both Rose and Scorpius had succeeded in securing spots as acts for the dance in their group category and solo acts, unbeknownst to each other.

"Ok, girls. We got the gig. We're allowed to do an original song as long as we get the lyrics to Professor Butler beforehand. So let's get cracking on writing this thing. Brainstorming time!" Rose said to Jenna, Kara, and Lana.

"Do you guys remember that time back in third year during Herbology? And since it was the middle of March, it was pouring outside?" Jenna chimed in.

"Oh my goodness! Are you talking about the time that Malfoy, Nott, Liam, and Zabini started chucking dirt at us?" Lana exclaimed.

"Yea!" Jenna confirmed.

"And then afterwards, they started chucking mud at us when we got outside!" Kara added.

"That was the worst! I couldn't get all the mud out for days!" Rose reminded them.

"Hahaha, yea! Looking back though, it was pretty funny!" Lana said.

"That's because you don't have hair of a wildabeast that is impossible to clean easily!" Rose complained.

"Oh Rosie, it was ok in the end. Remember how we put gum on all their seats on April fool's day?" Jenna reminded her.

The girls all burst into giggles at the memory.

"I still can't believe that my dad didn't see them throwing the dirt or mud at us!" Jenna said.

"Well your dad does get pretty wrapped up in his plants, Jen," Kara said.

"True story."

"Remember on the train first year?" Lana recalled.

"What are you referring to?" Rose asked.

"When we overheard Malfoy talking about how he just saw your Uncle Harry and your dad and how he wishes he could be them. And then those girls we heard talking about how amazing your mum is. And when you just popped your head out into the corridor and all Malfoy and those girls did was just make fun of you because of your hair and how you had buck teeth back then."

"Oh…That…. Thanks for reminding me, Lana." Rose grumbled.

"Hey, you asked."

"Remember that time in the locker room, Jen?" Kara asked.

"Which time?"

"That time those girls just came in, acting like they knew more about Quidditch than you and that they were better and they shoved you into a locker, but then ended up falling face first into the mud during try outs?"

"Oh, yeah! They so got what was coming to them."

"Guys," Rose said with that sparkle in her eye.

"What?"

"I think we've got ourselves a song," she smiled hugely at them.

"Jenna Longbottom is fineeeeeeee," Liam sang out.

"Cuz, what drugs are you on?" Scorpius interjected.

"Hey, now! You can't deny that being on the house team all those years hasn't done some amazing things for that girl's body," Liam protested.

"Well just be thankful that she grew out of her awkward phase pretty damn well, Liam," Scorpius laughed.

"Oh, you know I ammmmmmmm," Liam sang out again.

"Well I have my little eye on one Lily Potter," Eric said.

"It's a good thing your family is friends with hers, otherwise you might not have a prayer," Jake said, laughing.

"Haha! Wise guy over here! Dude, look at me! And look at her! We'd make the most genetically perfect babies together!"

"Ooookkk. Keep dreaming big guy," Ryan barked.

"Ryan, you want to get into Kara Finnegan's pants, so don't even go there. But seriously. Guys, focus. We need to figure out what song we're gonna sing," Scorpius said, rather distractedly.

"Oooo, looks like Malfoy has his brain set on one special auburn haired, blue eye goddess over here," Jake said teasingly.

"Shut up, Jake. Or so help me God, I will tell your sister whose pants YOU want to be getting in, and then I'll make sure Lana finds out by tonight."

"God, Scorp. Don't be such and arsehole, mate."

"Right, ok. So I've pretty much narrowed down the choices and their all throwbacks since we were born into pretty good music. I think I'm gonna be able to choose after what just happened. So come look at this list."

They all gathered around Scorpius and simultaneously, to the point of being creepy, pointed and said, "That one, hands down."

The rest of the weeks leading up to the dance flew by and Rose found herself overwhelmed with getting everything ready. It was a good thing Jen, Lana, and Kara decided to help with their very last dance at Hogwarts.

The night of the dance had arrived, and to say that everyone was dressed to the nines was an understatement. The Great Hall was transformed into a gorgeous dance hall, and everything was going off without a hitch, just like Rose knew it would.

The first half of the acts had already gone and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Right before the girls were to go up, Lily Potter was doing her act of the night. She decided on a song that was written in the eighties and redone in 2011, "Holding Out For a Hero". Not many people knew that popular little Miss Potter played guitar or sang, so they were all pleasantly surprised when she came out on stage holding her favorite acoustic that's hole was in the shape of a heart, and her brother, Al came out to accompany.

"I'm gonna slow it down not, if you don't mind. This song is very special to me because my mother played it for me every night when I was little. I hope you like it."

_1 2 3  
Where have all the good men gone  
And where are the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight  
Upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn  
And dream of what I need  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's got to be fresh from the fight,  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,  
he's got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to be larger than life_

Eric Sanders was standing in the wings of the make shift stage, in awe of little Lily Potter.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat  
Isn't there a Superman  
To sweep me off my feet?  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
he's gotta be sure, and its gotta be soon  
and he's got to be larger than life_

"Eric, close your mouth. You'll catch flies looking like that," Scorpius muttered into his friend's ear.

"She's more beautiful than I could ever imagine her being. She's perfect, Scorp," Eric whispered.

Scorpius had to give him that. Lily Potter was looking even more gorgeous than she normally did, which almost seemed impossible, but with her gold-champagne colored dress accenting her hair and bright green eyes very nicely.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the raging flood  
Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood  
I'll meet a hero  
And then we'll dance till the morning light  
Dreaming, he will lead me  
Held tight, tonight's the night  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life  
Oooooh  
Larger than life  
Larger than life  
Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight  
Oh_

As Lily crooned the last note, the whole hall burst into applause and she skipped off stage with her brother smirking behind her.

"Lily, you were absolutely amazing!" Eric burst out before he could stop him, blushing a very deep pink.

"Um, thank you?" Lily answered confusedly, coming to an abrupt halt because of Eric's compliment. With a twinkle in her eye, she responded with a "Good Luck!" and skipped away.

Al passed with a nod of greeting to Scorpius and a glare to Eric which can only be attested to Eric's comment.

"Sweet Merlin! Why'd I just say that! That was so stupid! Why didn't you stop me, Scorp?" Eric said, freaking out.

"Calm down, Eric. She seems to like you. That twinkle wasn't there till after she stopped by you, ok?" Scorpius reassured his friend.

"Lily!" Rose called to her younger cousin. "You did brilliantly! Oh my goodness, I'm so proud of you!" Rose gathered Lily into a Weasley hug and started jumping up and down. "And you look absolutely beautiful! Go out there and enjoy the rest of the dance!" Rose added as she shooed Lily from backstage onto the dance floor, knowing her cousin would be getting many more compliments.

"Good luck, Rosie!" Lily called out before being immersed by her friends.

Rose just laughed and turned to get ready to go on stage.

"Looks like you're up, Weasel," Scorpius said, smirking with an annoying twinkling in his eye. He gave Rose a once over, a nod, and added "Good luck."

Rose stood there, completely dazed. Scorpius Malfoy just wished her luck. Scorpius Malfoy. He never did that.

"Rose, with your blue eyes growing anymore, your eyeballs will fall out of your head," Jenna said to her best friend. "Why are you looking like that? You don't have stage fright do you? Please say you don't because we're about to go on! My brother, Frank, is almost done!"

"No, it wasn't cause of stage fright, but now that's prevalent in my mind, thanks Jen. But Scorpius just wished me luck." Rose answered.

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose just nodded. "Since when have you called him Scorpius?"

"Apparently when he started wishing me luck." Rose started feeling nauseous.

"Okkk?" Jen replied. "Rose, stop thinking about it! You're looking sick, and we can't have you throwing up on the crowd. Or more people will hate you."

"Ok, ok. I'll be fine. Let's just go and rock it." Rose said, feeling slightly better and a lot more pumped.

Both girls ran to join their friends in the wings, running past Scorpius and the boys. Scorpius just smirked to himself, knowing that the girls didn't realize he was in hearing range.

All of the girls looked beautiful tonight, simply gorgeous. Secretly, Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes of a certain auburn haired beauty that he was willing to bet was about to rock his world.

He didn't know why he had wished Rose luck; it just sort of slipped out. It wasn't his usual demeanor when dealing with her, but the way she looked – and smelled – he couldn't stop the words from coming out. He was glad that she was pleasantly surprised and that she didn't just started yelling at him. The way her ocean blue eyes stared widely at him after was worth it.

"Ok! We're on!" Lana said, excitedly.

The hall grew silently as the girls walked out and everyone saw who it was. Rose could see Lily giving her a reassuring smile while the rest of her cousin's and her brother stood there, bewildered. They didn't know Rose liked to sing.

"Hello, everyone!" Rose said, nervously. "While I'm sure many of you are surprised, we hope you enjoy this original song. Hit it, band."

And the girl's started, with Rose singing the first part of the first verse, really getting into the song.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_

Then Lana took the next part.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

Then they all jumped in to sing the chorus.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Jenna took the first part of the second verse, with a glint in her eyes.

_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

Kara took the last part.

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right_

The girls were jumping around and dancing and just getting into the song.

The crowd was eating it up, loving every second of it.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down+  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be_

.And then they all stuck their thumbs and forefingers on their foreheads, making "L's"

_A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Then they started the chant.

_Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

They were jumping around, crazy. The crowd was feeding off their energy and just loving it.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me_

The hall burst into applause and started screaming their names, connected with "I LOVE YOU!"

The girls ran off the stage laughing and feeling quite accomplished.

As they ran past the boys, all the boys congratulated on their performance, pulling the girls up short.

"Umm, wh-what?" Rose stuttered out.

"We _said_, 'Good job'. Especially you, Rose. You were fantastic. Tasteful reference to how I treat you," Scorpius said, laughing and winking at her as he turned to go on stage.

All of the girls just turned to stare at Rose and they saw her in a complete daze.

"You girls might want to get on the dance floor for our song; I think you'll really enjoy it," Scorpius called to them, without turning around.

"Good luck," Lana, Kara, and Jen told the boys and turned to see if Rose was following, but she just waved them on. So they hurried off to the dance floor to be greeted by shouts from the crowd, praising them.

Scorpius turned around and found Rose still frozen to her spot. "Rose?" he called to her, concernedly.

Rose snapped out of her haze and looked at Scorpius, taking him all in. How gorgeous he looked, and how he was making her heart go a mile per minute, but in the good way.

She didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly ran up to Scorpius, wrapped her arms around his neck, whispered good luck in his ear, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She was gone, on the dance floor, sooner than Scorpius could even comprehend what happened.

He was rooted to the spot as his friends all started with the catcalls and whistles.

"Looks like our Scorpius is finally getting his lady to come around!" Jake laughed, slapping his best friend on the back. "And he wasn't even paying attention!"

Scorpius shook his head to clear it of the fog that had collected there. "So that really did happen, I wasn't just imagining my auburn haired goddess finally started liking me?" he burst out.

All the boys started cracking up and slapping him on the back.

"Nope, dude. That was for real," Liam told him.

"Good," Scorpius said, with a new twinkle in his eye and a new type of determination taking over him. "Then let's blow the room off this place." And they all jogged out onto the stage.

All the girls in the crowd started going wild when they saw who it was, much to the amusement of four certain girls.

"Thanks for being such an amazing crowd tonight!" Scorpius told the crowd. "This next song we're gonna sing for you all is an old song, with a great message to all you girls out there!"

All the girls started screaming even more, if it were possible.

"We decided, as a group, to dedicate this song to a very special group of ladies. The ones you all just saw perform, in fact!" Scorpius added, as all the eyes in the hall turned to Rose, Jenna, Lana, and Kara, only to make them all blush and smile at the ground.

"And Lily Potter!" Eric added, as Liam did a facepalm and Lily blushed as well.

"Hit it!" Scorpius called out.

Liam started out.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Then Scorpius came in and sang while looking directly at Rose.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

Then they all joined in.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

And then it was Eric's turn. He looked straight at Lily.

_So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Then Scorpius took over again.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

The crowd was really getting into it, and the four girls and Lily had pushed their way to the front and were singing along and jumping around with the rest of the crowd.

The boys were doing fantastic on stage, getting into the dance moves and the song itself.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

Scorpius hadn't taken his eyes off Rose the whole time the boys have been singing, and he could see that she was as red as her hair and smiling shyly up at him.

_That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na __[x2]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

Jenna, Lana, and Kara were smiling flirtatiously at Liam, Jake, and Ryan, respectively, surprised that _anyone_ would like them.

_you don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

Scorpius crooned the last few notes, pointing directly at Rose, making her blush even more and her friends grab her and jump and down because they never expected their little Rosie blush over one Scorpius Malfoy.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

The crowd was going wild. They loved every second of the performance.

The boys high-fived each other and jogged off stage, away from all the screaming girls.

"Dudes! That was unbelievable! I can't believe we pulled that off!" Liam exclaimed, slapping Jake on the back.

"Well, let's get out there! We have some girls waiting for us!" Jake said, running out.

All the boys, except Scorpius and Liam ran out to the waiting girls. Scorpius could see a glimpse of Rose's auburn hair.

"You coming, cuz?" Liam called to him.

"In a bit. I signed up to do a couple of more songs, solo." Scorpius answered, a bit nervously.

"Oh..." Liam answered, looking surprised and confused. None of the boys had known that Scorpius was doing an extra act. "Well, good luck!"

"Thanks! Hey, do me a favor?" Liam nodded, agreeing. "Make sure Rose is standing right in front of me, yeah?"

"You got it. Knock her dead," Liam replied with a wink, and he ran to the dance floor.

Scorpius grabbed his guitar and his stool and walked out onto the stage to the waiting crowd.

He could see Rose still by the backstage entrance talking to Liam. He saw Liam gesture toward the stage and him, and saw Rose glance up. Her eyes grew wide and pushed herself back through the crowd, toward the spot right in front of Scorpius. Her friends, and his, all followed Rose and Liam with their eyes to the spot in front of the stage and glanced up to see Scorpius smiling down at Rose as he sat on his stool, holding his guitar. They were in complete shock; they did not see this coming at all: Scorpius performing solo.

"Hey everyone. Yes, I came back for a few more songs, I hope you don't mind," Scorpius said, smiling. A few girls started screaming. "All the guys might want to grab someone special out there because I'm gonna slow it down some with these next two songs. I'd like to dedicate these next two songs to a very special girl who I've wasted so much time making her life miserable when all I really wanted was to be making her the happiest girl in the world. Rose, I'm sorry for being the biggest jerk in the world. I hope you'll forgive me for being so immature and not being able to tell you, or show you, how I really feel."

Scorpius was shaking as he said all this, looking into Rose's big blue eyes. He saw them water a little, and he saw her clasped hands held over her heart as she gave a minuscule nod.

And then Scorpius started strumming is guitar.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

Eric was dancing with Lily, Jake with Lana, Ryan with Kara, and Liam with Jenna. They all looked so content. All the boys gave thumbs up sign to Scorpius as the girls glanced at Rose to see her with the biggest smile on her face, swaying back and forth.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Scorpius saw Al walk up behind Rose and offered he his hand, making it so she could still look over his shoulder and stare at Scorpius, but still dance.

Scorpius was grateful.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

Rose looked at him and it felt like she was looking into his soul.

"Thank you," she mouth, and he nodded back.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted_

Everyone clapped and there were even a few whistlers.

Scorpius just nodded and put his hand up to thank them, and then he started his next song.

_Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way_

Rose could see how much pain the memories cause him, so she smiled reassuringly, as if to tell him that it was alright and that she was so much happier now.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

Rose couldn't help feeling herself falling hard for this boy that was confessing all of his feelings for her through song. She always had a weakness for blonde hair and silver eyes. Or maybe just one specific blonde haired, silver eyed boy. And finding out he was great at guitar and singing helped a bit.

_Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

She finally realized all those times he hurt her; he was really trying to protect her from his world. She saw how much the older kids used to torture him, and she felt ashamed that she never did anything to stop it.

_And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be_

And right then and there, Rose decided she didn't care what her father would say. This boy who was willing to face ridicule from his friends to pour out his feelings for her, little Miss Nobody. She knew all of her cousin's would accept him, what with Harry Potter being their uncle/father and having him being basically the be all-end all of arguments.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)_

Scorpius looked down to Rose and it felt like he was looking into her soul and she was looking back into his. Rose was the most beautiful creature in the world, and he knew that from the moment he laid eyes on her, even though he did make fun of her at that first meeting. He still feels guilty over it because maybe if he hadn't made fun of her, he could have been her friend. And maybe they could have been something a lot sooner than this.

_You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah_

Rose moved towards the backstage entrance to see Scorpius. Besides, she had to get ready for her set too.

Scorpius didn't see her move because he had closed his eyes, getting into the song. He was gorgeous, extremely handsome.

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

Scorpius opened his eyes to sing the end to Rose, but she wasn't there. He slightly panicked internally until he saw Liam point towards the wings. Scorpius nodded and glanced over, he saw her smiling hugely at him, waiting to get off stage.

_You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

He bowed to all the applause and wolf whistles and then he made his way off stage. He slung his guitar onto his back and walked to the one girl he hoped would always be waiting for him.

Her smile was radiant and she shyly looked up to him through her long eyelashes. If she only knew what that did to his stomach.

"That was absolutely brilliant, Scor," she said to him.

He laughed. "Scor? Pet names, Rosie?" He teased her. She just smiled good naturedly and took his hands in her tiny ones.

"I'm being serious. No one's ever done something remotely close to that for me."

"Well," Scorpius scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I'm really sorry, but I might have had something to do with that."

Rose just burst out laughing, throwing her head back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Scorpius just watched her, completely enraptured with the beauty in his arms.

"If you keep laughing like that, I'll never be able to let you go," he laughed along with her.

She settled down and just smiled at him with her eyes twinkling.

Scorpius thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd even seen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Rosie, but will you be my girlfriend," Scorpius asked nervously.

She just smiled hugely and nodded. "Of course. I'd love to." She brought her face closer to his.

"Good. Because now I have a reason to kiss you," and he closed the space between them, crashing his lips to her in a passionate kiss that poured out all the emotions he'd been holding back for the past six and a half years, and bringing out all the emotions she never knew she held for him.

They heard the Scamander twins pumping up the crowd with their two songs, I Like It Like That and Tonight Tonight.

They could both remember how surprised everyone was at how normal Lorcan and Lysander were on account of who their parents were. The twins were a bit quirky, but it definitely worked to their advantage with how many girls had crushes on them.

"Well, I should get ready," Rose said.

"Oh, you got your solo acts?" Scorpius commented.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Rose asked, surprised.

"I saw you had signed up to audition as a solo act. I just didn't know that you go it," Scorpius told her.

"Yeah. I did," she had a twinkle in her eye. "You might want to go now and get front row for this; I think you'll like it."

"'Kay," he kissed her again. "Good luck, Rose." He called as he walked back into the crowd.

He ran back really quick, "By the way, I think you should know I love you." And then he ran back out before she could reply.

Rose grabbed her guitar and stood nervously in the wings, waiting for the twins to get off. Her stomach was doing flips over what Scorpius just said to her.

As they both ran off, they called a "good luck, Rose!" out to her and rushed back to the dance floor.

She took a deep breath and walked on stage. She could tell her cousins were surprised that she finally worked up the courage to perform in front of people.

Rose set her guitar down in its stand since it would be for her second song.

"I know you all might hate that these will be dedication songs, but I still hope you all enjoy," she said into the mic as she sat down at the piano. She nodded to the string quartet and guitar player she had asked to help her and then she added, "Scorpius Malfoy, I hope you like these. Everyone might want to grab a partner, we're gonna slow it down again."

Rose saw Scorpius smirk at her and she just winked back at him.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

She took a breath. She was about to confess how she felt about him. It was her turn in the hot seat and now she realized how hard it must've been for him to confess his feelings in front of everyone.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She looked out to Scorpius and saw him glowing with happiness. Now he knew that his feelings for her were mutual.

Scorpius couldn't believe she just admitted to him that she loved him. It was so out of character for her. She rarely expressed such emotions.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

The whole hall was in awe in how beautiful voice Rose had. They never expected that this girl they felt fit in this perfect little box that they built around her would find a way to break out of it and defy all of their expectations.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Her cousins were in complete awe of how brave their cousin was being. Al, Lily, Hugo (who was actually her brother), Louis, Roxy, Dominique, Lucy, and Molly had never seen this side of their cousin. Of course they knew she was musically inclined, they all knew Aunt Hermione forced Rose to learn piano when she was little, and their little Rosie took up guitar and violin naturally.

They never knew she was capable of confessing her feelings to a guy that they could all tell she had been harboring feelings for since around third year, though she never knew it herself. Their shy, quiet Rosie could be quite expressive when she wanted, they knew, but never in the romantic sense.

They all stood there enraptured at her singing.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer_

Rose closed her eyes as the music washed over her and she just played the song that she had memorized when she was ten, waiting for the right guy to come along. If you told her young self that the boy she was waiting for was Scorpius Malfoy, she would have laughed in your face. But now, sitting at the piano, playing this song, she couldn't imagine playing it for anyone else.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Scorpius didn't think it was possible to love Rose Weasley anymore, but naturally, she was proving him wrong with every word she sang right to his soul. This ethereal goddess was his small piece of heaven on earth.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

As she finished playing and lifted her hands off the piano, it really was like time stood still. No one in the hall moved, afraid of breaking the beautiful silence. Then, all of a sudden, the hall burst into applause, and Rose couldn't be happier.

She moved to her acoustic that was exactly like Lily's, with the heart as the hole, except that Rose was a sparkly rhinestone silver and had her name inscribed on the neck.

She strummed it a few times to tune and then walked up to the mic with the biggest smile on her face. The whole hall quieted down in anticipation for her next song.

She just smiled at Scorpius, winked again, and nodded at the quartet to start.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

As Rose was singing to Scorpius, she saw the whole hall start to dance in pairs. Slow dancing was Rose's favorite part of dances, though she never really got to slow dance with anyone who mattered to her in the romantic sense.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

As Scorpius was busy staring at Rose, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Hugo, Rose's younger brother, standing behind him.

"Mate, I just wanted to let you know that even though it bothered me when you'd hurt my sister's feelings, after tonight I can tell you're the best thing for her. And that you really mean a lot to her. Not just anyone can get Rose to confess her feelings for them, let alone in front of a crowed hall."

"Oh. Wow. Thanks Hugo," Scorpius replied, slapping Hugo's shoulder.

"Just do me one favor, yeah?"

"Of course."

"I know she's singing and playing guitar, but i told the backup guitarist to take over when you get up there. She's never had a proper slow dance before. So get up there and dance with her."

Scorpius didn't need to be told twice. He hopped up on stage, much to the surprise of everyone, including Rose. But like a proper performer, she didn't falter in her song, even when Scorpius took her guitar from her and set it down.

"Dance with me," he whispered in her ear, making her blush and nod.

She kept singing while twirling around the stage in Scorpius's arms.

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe_

Scorpius picked her up and spun her around for the chorus, making Rose smile and laugh a little.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier_

He set Rose down as she stroked his face for the last line.

He leaned her back and kissed her dramatically for whole hall to see and cheer loudly.

She came up smiling brightly, laughing and playfully smacking his arm.

Rose lifted the mic up and said to the crowd, "How would you all like to see me do an act with this guy over here?" gesturing to Scorpius. Scorpius looked at her surprised and the whole hall cheered loudly confirming that they wanted a duet by this dynamic duo.

"Duet. Duet. Duet," the whole hall was chanting. Scorpius could see his friends all holding the girls in their arms, smirking at him.

Rose smirked at him, handed him his guitar and pick her own up.

"Just follow my lead," she whispered to him. "I know you know this song."

He tuned his guitar and looked at curiously.

Rose started and he quickly picked up on which song it was, playing the correct part.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around won't let you fall down  
would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Scorpius chimed in for the next part.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

By this time the whole hall was dancing along.

Rose and Scorpius could see their friends laughing with each, just generally enjoying themselves, making the two on stage even happier knowing they were making others happy.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us_

It was Scorpius turn to sing, and as his did so, he turned to look at Rose and started to sway back and forth, getting into the song.

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?_

Rose just laughed and joined him for the bridge and chorus.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right  
'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us_

Rose took a quick glance over at her family and saw them all smiling at her, proud to have her as a cousin and happy that she finally found someone, even if he was a Malfoy.

And Rose knew right then that her family approved of Scorpius and that she'd be able to get through anything that the adults threw her way with the support of her cousins and brother.

Speaking of Hugo, she could see him dancing with Jake Nott's little sister, Elizabeth Nott. Rose wouldn't admit it out loud but she knew her brother was quite a catch and knew he did well with Elizabeth.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

Rose and Scorpius knew that they had found the song that would forever be theirs and they would sing together for years to come.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us_

The whole hall burst into applause for the couple and they just smiled at each other and walked off stage hand in hand, euphoria filling them.

To say that they were probably the happiest people in the hall was a gross understatement. Nothing in the world could burst their bubble right them.

Scorpius brushed a loose strand of hair out of Rose's face and lifted her chin so he could see her sparkling blue eyes.

"You're beautiful, Rose. I don't think I'll ever be able to love someone as much as I love you right now," Scorpius told her. He knew he was letting all his walls down and that this could backfire, but he trusted Rose enough to know she'd never hurt him, just like how he'd never hurt her ever again.

"Scorpius," Rose whispered as she brought herself closer to him. "I love you more than even I realized." And she closed the distance between their lips, weaving her hands around his neck and into his hair.

Scorpius reacted by wrapping one arm around her waist and weaving the other into her beautiful auburn hair. As he pulled back, he breathed in her scent and whispered, "You are my princess." And he resumed kissing her.

They both heard a cough behind them and jumped a mile apart.

"Scorpius, mate. Just because I said that I don't mind you being with my sister doesn't mean I want to see you guys kissing," Hugo stated, rocking back and forth on his heels feeling awkward.

"S-sorry mate," Scorpius stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, which caused Rose to giggle.

Louis, who was also backstage, Hugo, and Scorpius all looked at her questioningly.

Rose ignored them, ran up and pulled her younger brother into one of her famous Rose Weasley hugs. Hugo just hugged her back and laughed along with her.

"Thanks, Hugo," Rose said in his ear and he just nodded in response.

"Now if you two love birds don't mind, I have a song to perform," Hugo said, pulling away from his sister.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, surprised, and ran towards the dance floor to watch Hugo's performance.

Louis ran onstage, "Let's give it up one more time for Hogwarts's newest couple!"

Everyone clapped and shouted congratulations to Rose and Scorpius, as both blushed.

"How about we give them a chance to dance properly, yeah?" the crowd just cheered.

"Ok then! _Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend Hugo up here to sing to you ladies  
Hugo!  
Let's go man"_

Hugo ran onstage as many girls started screaming, and Scorpius grabbed Rose and swung her around and she threw her head back and laughed.

_My name is Hugo nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

Most people in the crowd were doing a very basic back and forth twisting motion.

However, both Rose and Scorpius were pretty good at swing dance since they both studied it for Muggle Studies when they had their American chapter. They were both getting pretty into it and people gave them a wide berth, dancing around them and laughing and watching them dance.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight_

Hugo and Louis (as Hugo's backup singer) were both on stage doing various old school-ish dance moves. Hugo was swinging his arm (since the other on was holding the mic) side to side and snapping his fingers in a very Carleton-esque manner.

_I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

Hugo pointed to Lizzy and she just started laughing and blushing at the fact that someone was singing to her.

He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it so he could pull her up on stage. Much to her brother's amusement, she started dancing in a very American 1950's style, having taken Muggle Studies herself.

She was just laughing and enjoying herself up onstage.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let your hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

Jake, Liam, Eric, and Ryan were making fools of themselves for the entertainment of Lana, Jenna, Lily, and Kara who were loving every minute of it, laughing and just soaking up all the energy in the room.

_I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah_

Even the teachers were getting into, which was something to see.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

Rose was so glad that the whole night had gone off without a hitch. And she got the fairytale ending she had always imagined getting, even with the one person she thought could never think of her like that.

_Break it down now,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
(I just want you to dance with me tonight)_

"Come to the garden with me when this is over, yeah?" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear.

"Of course," she smiled back at him.

_I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_

Hugo finished with a sweeping bow and a huge signature Weasley smile.

He placed a kiss on Lizzy's hand to many wolf whistles and cat calls, and lead her off stage with Louis following behind them.

"Ok everyone! Thank you to all of our acts for tonight; the y did fantastic. How bout one more round of applause for them?" prompted Professor Butler. The whole hall applauded, congratulating whoever performed that was near them.

"Settle down, settle down. You've all behaved splendidly tonight. So off to bed! And enjoy your three day weekend!" and they were dismissed.

"C'mon Rose," Scorpius said, pulling Rose towards the gardens.

"You're lucky we're heads, Scor, otherwise we'd get into so much trouble for this," Rose whispered in his ear. She giggled, "I'm not used to breaking the rules."

Scorpius just rolled his eyes at her and laughed. "Naturally. Perfect Rose Weasley, with a family of trouble makers and she still doesn't put a _hair_ out of line."

"I'm serious, Scor!" Rose laughed along with him. "I'm the goody two-shoes, remember?"

"How could I forget. Good thing I still have time to corrupt you, yeah?" he smirked.

She playfully slapped his arms and pulled him along to the gardens, under a magnolia tree which were her favorite.

She giggled as he pressed her against the trunk of the tree.

"I can't believe all that happened tonight," Rose breathed, her head resting against his chest, eyes closed, breathing him in and slightly humming a tune to herself.

"I know," he whispered, entwining his right hand with her left and holding it up to his chest. He slowly started to sway them back and forth. "What are you humming?"

"'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. It's an old Muggle tune," she replied as she continued to hum.

"I think I know that one," Scorpius said, smiling and humming with her. He spun her and dipped her, just making it memorable. "So how do you think you'll family react?"

"To me telling them about us?" Scorpius nodded. "Well, I know my cousins are fine with it. And honestly, my aunts and uncles won't care that you are a Malfoy." Scorpius's eye brows shot up in surprise. "When you're uncle in Harry Potter, and he has pardoned the Malfoy name, everyone just goes with it. Though my uncles might give you are hard time for the fact that you're my first serious boyfriend," Rose explained.

"First serious boyfriend?" Scorpius asked.

"Well obviously I've had some flings, but honestly, they haven't lasted that long and they've never met my _whole_ family," Rose admitted.

Scorpius gulped. "Um, Rose. Exactly how big _is _your family?" he asked, worriedly.

"Well, you'll just have to find out, _Mr. _Malfoy," Rose smirked back. "After all, if I intend to date a Malfoy, it can't be just some fling, otherwise my father will do something that not even Uncle Harry can stop him from doing," she smiled all innocently at him, but Scorpius knew that behind that façade, Rose was laughing her head off.

He composed himself. "Well, _Ms. _Weasley. It is my intent to make this last as long as possible," he said in all seriousness, but with a twinkle in his eye that took Rose's breath away.

"I-I should warn you, Scor. My father _will _throw quite the hissy fit. Though I believe my mother with be able to handle it. Now what of your parents? I know that your father has gotten over his bias, but no Malfoy has ever truly been with anyone other than pureblood. Won't it cause quite a scandal?"

"Don't tell the wizarding world, but my father would very much like me to date a Weasley. Well, actually, just a certain Weasley," he replied, winking at her.

Rose smacked his chest. "What _are _you referring to?"

"Well, I tended to talk about you a lot at home. About how perfect you were, and how frustrating you were, and how you were the only one to be able to challenge me academically. In my father's and mother's eyes, you're the only one who could ever deserve me," Scorpius confessed as Rose looked adoringly up at him.

"And my father also harbors a secret hero worship for your uncle, your mum, and even your dad. All the risks they were willing to take just to save the world, even if they would have died in the process, has made him eternally grateful, though he'd never admit it."

"Huh," Rose said, giggling. "Maybe I will be able to win over my father."

"Well, we'll see," he said, smiling down at her as he spun her in his arms. "No matter what, _I won't give up on us._"

"_Even if the skies get rough,_" Rose said, smiling. "You know, we really should quit referencing old songs."

"But they already say everything I need to express to you," Scorpius replied with a smile. "Besides, I thought the saying goes, 'A girl's favorite songs will tell you more about her than her words ever will.'"

"That well may be," she responded, brushing her hand up his chest and entwining her fingers in his hair. "But don't you think it's time we wrote our own song?"

He just laughed and spun her into a dip, kissing her with all the love he had been harboring for the past six and a half years.

"Maybe one day will be our forever," he whispered into her hair.

"How about that one day start now?" she smiled and kissed him once more, planning on never letting him go.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. I enjoy feedback! **


End file.
